


Reunited

by StrawberryWhorecake



Series: The Inquisitor's Lion [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryWhorecake/pseuds/StrawberryWhorecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Trevelyan had been gone for weeks, and now that she has finally returned Cullen is hoping to spend some time with her. But he was not expecting to catch her in the bath. The Commander tries to politely excuse himself, but Artemisia refuses to allow that to happen!</p><p>NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

                Cullen ascended the steps slowly. Even without the armor they creaked under his weight. He tried to walk softly; if Artemisia was asleep he did not want to wake her. But every day that she had been gone was agony.

                Circumstances in the Western Approach had taken the Inquisitor away from him immediately after their relationship became intimate. Cullen had not had a chance to speak with her at length since the day he admitted he loved her.

                He had been afraid to admit it, though he had known it for some time. Artemisia had said it first. Her face flushed from their lovemaking, her eyes full of fear. Cullen had not realized that she felt the same as he, the same mixture of love and the fear that it may not be mutual.

                He had been excited for the coming days and nights, but her duties had taken her away that very afternoon. Leaving him with only a few stolen moments in a darkened corridor. They exchanged goodbyes and I love you’s for what would be the last time in a long while. It had been weeks since she left, and she only returned early this morning. He had never been so happy to have his sleep interrupted as when he heard the horn blow in the early hours of the morning.

                Cullen had only managed to steal a moment of her time for himself and a fevered kiss,. but the rest of her morning had been spent debriefing her council. Leliana was especially tedious and had spent hours forcing Artemisia to go over every minute detail. Cullen had left to send troops to the Approach, hoping that his soldiers could clear out the remaining varghasts without the Inquisitor's help.

                But when he entered the War Room again he found only Josephine and Leliana. The other advisors told him Artemisia had retired to her quarters for the remainder of the day. He ignored the knowing smirk Leliana gave him as he left the room.

                Now he stood at her door, wanting to see her but not wishing to disturb her much needed rest. His need for her won out, he knocked softly on the door and opened it slightly, looking up the stairs.

                "Who is there?" He heard her ask.

                "It's just me." He called quietly.

                "Cullen?" Her voice perked up. “Come up!”

                Cullen wasted no time as he shut the door behind him and hurried up the stairs.

                “I’ve been hoping to catch you all da--” His voice faltered when he saw Artemisia.

                In the center of her room, on the imported rug, lay a giant iron bath, and in this bath lay a completely naked Inquisitor. She lifted her head and smiled delightedly at him. Cullen was unable to form words. Her face flushed from the steam of the water, her ginger hair hung in damp locks about her face, her wet skin glistened. It took all of his inner resolve to not glance at the creamy flesh beneath the rim of the tub.

                Artemisia shifted and rested her elbows on the tub’s edge. Her wet breasts pressed tightly together from the movement. Cullen shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

                “I should…” He stammered as he tried to ignore the surge of lust that came over him. “I should let you bathe. I can come back.”

                Artemisia laughed and stretched an arm towards him. “No. Please stay Cullen.” She pleaded. “I’ve missed you.”

Her words broke him as did the sincerity in her voice. He had missed her too. He lay awake in bed every night she was gone, craving her touch, her scent, her voice. He chuckled quietly as he moved towards her. Each step bringing her supple body more into view.

Cullen kneeled beside the bath, taking her hand into his, he brought her fingers to his cheek, relishing the feel of her moist skin against his face. Artemisia smiled, her blue eyes darkened as she pulled him closer to her. Their lips met, not in the fever of anticipation and desire that they had earlier that morning, but something slower, something more meaningful. Artemisia drug her tongue across his lips. He opened his mouth with a throaty laugh. Their tongues met and Artemisia wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Cullen tentatively moved his hands down her slick back. The thought of her naked body laying just beneath the water’s edge sent shudders of desire through his body. He reluctantly broke the kiss, but did not release her from his grasp. Artemisia smiled and rested her forehead against his. Their panting breaths mingled in the air between them.

“I missed you, too.” He said finally and she laughed. He pulled away from her and she sank back into the tub. Her head bobbed above the surface. Cullen did his best to keep his eyes from straying to the patch of red curls between her legs.

“I was going to come see you.” Artemisia said. “But I haven’t had a proper bath in weeks.”

She idly splashed the water with her fingertips. “I hate the Western Approach.”

Cullen smiled. “I’m just glad to see you back. I hated how you had to leave so…”

“Abruptly?” She added.

“Yes.”

Artemisia sighed. “I know. I hated leaving just after…” Her face flushed and she laughed nervously. “I can’t tell you how much I couldn’t sleep the entire time. I just lay awake thinking about you.”

Her voice trailed off and she avoided his gaze. Cullen gave her a reassuring smile. She returned it, then yawned. Cullen noticed the dark circles beneath her eyes as she did. He stood.

“You should get some rest.” He said. “You must be exhausted.”

Artemisia shook her head. “No, Cullen. I am fine.”

He smiled down at her. “I’ll find you when you wake.”

Artemisia gave him a haphazard smile. “Alright, but before you leave…”

She held her arms out to him, beckoning him towards her. Cullen leaned down to kiss her. He wanted it to be brief, she needed her rest. He held her face in his hands and she wrapped her bare arms around his shoulders. But Cullen found that when he tried to break the kiss, Artemisia held tight. He tried to stand straight but she pulled him down with her.

Cullen landed atop of Artemisia with a splash. Water rolled off the tub unto the carpet below. The warm water seeped through his clothing. He could feel Artemisia’s own body laying just beneath him, separated only by the few layers of damp linen. He looked at her in horror and confusion. She laughed delightedly at her triumph.

“Now you’re mine.”

 

 

Cullen stared at her open mouthed, as though he could not fathom what she had done. It only made Artemisia laugh harder. She spread her legs to accommodate his large frame. He growled as he seemed to forget his wet clothes and claimed her mouth in a demanding kiss. Artemisia reveled in her triumph. She pulled at his damp shirt until his back lay exposed. She ran her hands across the skin, remembering each curve and fall, each outline of his strong muscles. It still seemed so new to her, as though it were the first time all over again.

Artemisia’s heart beat wildly against her chest. She knew he could feel it, as she could feel the growing erection even through his pants. She shifted her hips eagerly against him, desiring more of his touch, more of him. She wanted to reclaim the intimacy they only briefly shared. Her need for him had kept her awake at night the past few weeks, the sweet ache between her legs that wanted only him.

She broke their kiss and met his gaze. He grinned wickedly, his eyes darkened with desire. She tugged at his shirt; Cullen took it from her hands and pulled it off. The thin fabric clung to his strong form as he did so. Artemisia bit her lip as she regarded her half naked commander. She grazed her fingertips over his solid chest, smiling as she trailed her fingers below the warm water, beneath the line of his trousers that now strained from his erection.

He hissed a breath as she took him in her hand. Slowly she began to move. The water allowed her to easily move back and forth. She did not stop when he set himself upon her neck, sucking at the tender flesh beneath her throat. He braced his hands on either side of the bath. Artemisia threw her head back as he journeyed  upwards, laying soft kisses on her throat and chin, biting and licking her flesh as she moved with him, feeling him grow and harden in her hand.

Then he was gone. Artemisia groaned at the absence of him. He loosed himself from her hand as he untied his pants. It took him only a moment to remove his trousers and throw them over the edge. They splashed as they hit the floor. He moved atop her again. Now he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her so close that their bodies melded together in their heat.  Cullen kissed her hard and slow, claiming her for his own. Artemisia shivered and snaked her arms about his back, digging her nails into his wet skin. She could feel him so close to her most intimate of spots. She spread her legs wider, opening for him. The wetness around them allowed him to drive into her easily, but once inside of her, Cullen did not move. Their gazes met, something lay beneath his gaze that Artemisia could not understand.

His eyes darkened and he kissed her. Slowly, he began to move within her, each thrust sending torrents over the edge of the bath and each drugging kiss leading into another. She twined her hair into his golden curls as he stretched her, filling her. She adored the sensation of Cullen inside of her. This was what she had dreamed of while she was gone for weeks on end. This was what she ached for late at night. She wanted his strength, his sure movements, and his loving caresses on her body.

He looked down now at their wet bodies intertwined. His face was flushed, his eyes black with desire, his lips now a deep pink from their kisses. He moved his hands down her body as his thrusts continued. His large hands scaled her hips, her waist, and her breasts. He inhaled deeply and buried his face against her neck. With every thrust he exhaled sharply. Artemisia could feel the sensation growing deep in her belly. She bit her lip and met his thrusts with her own.

Cullen moved his hand between their bodies. He found the small nub that resided just above where their bodies joined. Artemisia bucked against him violently, her breath quickened. She could feel him grin against her neck.

“Cullen, What-” Her words cut off in a moan as he circled the sensitive flesh with his fingers. He chuckled softly in her ear. Her nails dug into the flesh of his back. He moved quicker inside of her as his fingers massaged her sex. Artemisia’s breathing became labored as she could feel the warmth spreading within her. Her legs moved frantically against the slick bottom of the iron bath. Cullen lifted his head, leaning his brow against her own. Artemisia shut her eyes tight, trying to cut out every other sensation. There was only him inside of her, against her, on top of her.

Her orgasm came hard. Violent spasms wracked her body and she gave a sharp cry as she pulled Cullen closer to her. When the tremors stopped and the fog cleared, she opened her eyes. Cullen looked down at her adoringly.

“You are breathtaking.” He whispered. Artemisia’s heart beat wildly. He had watched her as she found her pleasure. Her chest tightened and she kissed him. She clung to him while he thrust into her a few last times before groaning. She could feel the warmth as he spilled himself inside of her.

For minutes they lay there, wrapped in each other’s arms while their breathing slowed and their bodies ceased to shake. Artemisia’s eyelids grew heavy and she suddenly found herself unable to stay awake.

 

When Artemisia awoke, the sun outside was setting. Her room was shaded in a soft light from the last of the sun’s rays. She was dry, in her bed and nestled in her soft cotton sheets. She could feel the warmth from the body beside her and a soft hand tenderly stroking her hair. Cullen’s fingers moved through her locks, gently pulling apart any tangles.

“You’re awake?” He asked when he noticed her stirring.

“Mmhmm.” She nodded sleepily, beaming at his warm face. He returned her smile.

“I’m glad you stayed with me.” She added. He laughed softly.

“Well, my clothes are still dripping, so I couldn’t have left if I had wanted to.”

“But you don’t want to, right?”

He chuckled and pulled her body closer to his. “No.”

She sighed contentedly and rested her cheek against his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. It was solid and unchanging.

“I love you, Artemisia” He whispered in her hair. She lifted her face and rested her chin on his hard chest, she smiled at him.

“I love you.” She replied softly before nestling against him, yawning.

He pulled her even closer and she reveled in the heat that radiated off his body.

“You should sleep.” He said.

Artemisia complied with the commander’s orders. 


End file.
